Corrigindo erros
by Blair.W
Summary: Depois de quatro anos Rony volta para corrigir seus erros e tentar fazer com que Hermione o perdoe por decisões erradas do passado...


O despertador tocava sem parar ao seu lado, os poucos raios de sol que passavam pela persiana incomodavam seus olhos ainda fechados e ela amaldiçoava a todos mentalmente por ser sábado e ela ter que acordar tão cedo, mas prometera e para Hermione Jane Granger, promessa era dívida. Abriu os olhos lentamente, se levantou e arrumou-se apara ir à Toca... Havia prometido a Ginny há mais de uma semana que a ajudaria nos preparativos para a noite de natal. Ao aparatar no jardim da família Weasley escutou a anfitriã gritar alguma coisa para a filha, deu de ombros e bateu na porta.

"Hermione, querida!" – a senhora Weasley lhe saudou com seu melhor sorriso.

"Olá!" – ela sorriu de volta, tirou o casaco e o cachecol e os pendurou atrás da porta.

"Hermione!" – Ginny puxou a amiga pela mãe, levando-a para ajudar a pôr os enfeites na árvore. – "Graças à Merlin, você chegou... Mamãe está maluca, juro!"

"Ela sempre fica assim nessa época, você já deveria estar acostumada." – ela sorriu arrumando algumas caixas de presente.

"Ah, pois é!" – Ginny pareceu ficar incomodada de repente. Contava ou não? Hermione gostaria da surpresa?

"Ginny, tem alguma coisa que eu precise saber?"

"Sempre existe alguma coisa que você precise saber... Você é Hermione Granger!" – comentário imbecil e errado precedido de uma risadinha nervosa, Hermione lhe encarava mais desconfiada que antes. Droga!

"Ginny, você está meio estranha." – ela franziu as sobrancelhas e arrumou a embalagem de uma caixa.

"Claro que não, só estou meio nervosa." – teria que contar, mas só contaria metade das notícias.

"Nervosa? Porque?"

"Harry me pediu em casamento." – ela falou em um sussurro inseguro. – "Não se atreva a me dar os parabéns em voz alta, nós só vamos contar mais tarde, quando estiverem todos reunidos."

"Oh! Então parabéns..." – ela abriu um grande sorriso a abraçou a melhor amiga com carinho.

"Que cena comovente!" – elas ouviram duas vozes muito sarcásticas e conhecidas vindas da porta da cozinha.

"Ah, calem e boca e vão ajudar ao papai no jardim." – Ginny jogou a almofada mais próxima em Fred e George que foram para o jardim às gargalhadas.

* * *

Desde que a guerra acabara há quatro anos atrás, Hermione e Harry ficaram ainda mais próximos dos Weasley. Então ela revezava os natais entre sua própria família e eles. Sabia que o natal na casa dos pais era bem menos doloroso em certos termos... Ver uma cadeira vazia à mesa dos Weasley era bastante difícil, ainda mais quando a mesa pertencia ao membro da família que ela mais amara... Sentia falta das trapalhadas e do sorriso bobo de Ronald Weasley, por mais que não admitisse nem á si mesma às vezes. Havia sido muito mais difícil no começo, quando ela estava tomada por um misto confuso de sentimentos, sentira raiva, tristeza e uma sensação de injustiça e egoísmo enormes, mas, com o passar dos anos havia aprendido a viver com essa dor e fingia estar 'muito bem, obrigada' e ter passado por cima das más lembranças. Era sempre nisso que pensava quando ia passar o natal n' A Toca e se sentava na janela do quarto de Ginny, encarando o céu e esperando que a ruiva terminasse de se arrumar.

"Estou digna de uma noiva?" – perguntou Ginny brincalhona quando já estava pronta.

"Sim, está ótima!" – Hermione deu um sorriso meio forçado e arrumou mais uma vez os cabelos que estavam bem menos volumosos que antes.

"Você também!" – a ruiva sorriu alegre para a amiga. – "Harry já chegou."

"Como você sabe?" – Hermione olhou confusa e surpresa para ela.

"Eu simplesmente sei..." – Harry e Ginny tinham aquela 'ligação especial' que todo casal perfeito costuma ter, mas com eles era diferente. Ginny sempre sabia exatamente se Harry precisava ou não de alguma coisa e ele sabia exatamente o que ela queria, por mais que a ruiva não expressasse suas vontades sempre. Aquilo era maravilhoso, mas de certa forma assustador. Hermione não seria hipócrita o bastante para dizer que nunca sentira um pouco de inveja da relação dos dois... Sabia exatamente o que os amigos sentiam, há alguns anos tivera essa tal 'ligação especial'.

* * *

Harry deu um abraço e um beijo rápidos na noiva, para logo abraçar a amiga e lhe soltar um sorriso misterioso. A principio ela pensou que fosse por causa do noivado, mas com o passar da noite a situação estava realmente incômoda, todos pareciam saber de algo e ela estava de fora... Por Melin, até Fleur estava com aquela porcaria de sorriso de quem sabe de tudo e faz alguém de bobo... E a boba definitivamente era Hermione.

"Bom..." – perto das onze, Harry se levantou com um sorrio tímido e pediu atenção de todos. – "Eu queria pedir permissão à todos vocês..." – nessa hora Ginny rolou os olhos e levantou-se também, Hermione sorriu de lado, sabia que o amigo seria interrompido.

"Harry e eu estamos noivos!" – ela deu um enorme sorriso e abraçou o moreno que assentiu.

"Oh, mas que notícia maravilhosa!" – a senhora Weasley os abraçou fortemente deixando que as lágrimas caíssem, logo que ela os soltou o senhor Weasley apertou a mão de Harry deixando transparecer toda a felicidade e o entusiasmo e dando um abraço apertado na filha. Logo foi a vez dos irmãos da garota, Fred e George fizeram algumas ameaças brincalhonas a Harry que se fazia de assustado e ria. Hermione não pôde deixar de pensar nele, com certeza ele faria uma festa e daria várias e várias recomendações a Harry, a morena deu um sorriso triste e foi cumprimentar os amigos... Estava realmente feliz pelos dois e não deixaria com que as lembranças estragassem esse momento.

* * *

Quando já era onze e meia da noite, Ginny e Hermione estavam conjurando pratos, talheres, enfeites e arrumando a mesa, enquanto Fred e George arrumavam os fogos pelo jardim com a ajuda de Harry e Bill. Arthur e Molly conversavam aos cochichos na sala e pareciam preocupados e Ginny parecia bastante nervosa. Hermione novamente teve a sensação de que era a única a não saber de algo... Depois de arrumar um enfeite, sentou-se pesadamente à mesa e fechou a cara tentando entender o que estava errado.

Depois de muita enrolação que Hermione mais uma vez não entendeu o porque, os Weasley e Harry sentaram-se à mesa e pareciam todos muito inquietos.

"Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?" – Hermione perguntou depois que a senhora Weasley fez cara de choro.

"Desculpem o atraso! Não conseguia achar a chave do portal de jeito nenhum..."

Hermione congelou. Será que...? Não, não podia ser!

**Continua...**

Olá! Bom, essa é minha primeira fic de HP que eu tenho coragem de postar. Não sei se vou dar continuidade à ela, depende da aceitação de vocês! Eu realmente estou insegura em relação à ela. O capítulo ficou bem pequeno, mas ainda é o começo x

Por favor, mandem reviews, falando se gostaram ou não!

**Feliz natal e ano novo!**

**Nina...**


End file.
